The Story of My Character Leading into AC 4
by SoulAss4ssin
Summary: this is the story of my character Soul Assassin, a to be famouse Next pilot. this is a small story of his life, and how he come upon his new found life.


( This is a totally made up story that I made of my character in AC 4, this is my first AC game, so it is probably not historically accurate. This leads up to the beginning of the AC 4 game.)

It was year 2046; the world's central government was in collapse and the economy was in shambles. On top of all of this, the food shortage was growing, and fossil fuels where all but gone. At this point in time, all of the world's populations were gathered into colonies, witch depended on the government to give them food, shelter, in exchange, the people were worked hard. One of these people, in the outskirts of the governments reach, lived in a small bohemian colony. He was just learning the hardships of what was called life. He was just starting to realize that the government was corrupted, and run by vagrants, and thieves. He told himself that one day, he would release his colony from this terrene.

His name was Keith, a normal boy, with a normal upbringing. He was 5 foot 7, blond hair, blue eye's, average build; the panicle of youth. Keith worked at a local steel fabrication plant; it was a sub-division of a new company that went by the name of Omer Science Technology's. Keith hated his work, but thought that one day; he could be a great fighter. He tried to work his way up threw the company until one day he was labeled, chief engineer of rocket technologies. He was thrilled, but not totally satisfied. Little did anyone know that he was part of a secret society that was planning a major attack on the local branch of the government. With his new found position, Keith had access to blueprints of the normals that Omer had just developed. Omer instructed him to devise a new set of rockets that were light weight, but that engines that can carry high yield explosives.

Keith carried out his research at Omer, but in the process, was copying the blueprints and giving them to the secret society. These blueprints had radical new ideas of design; heavier armor, bigger guns, but the most surprising, was a computer that integrated itself with the users mind, for instantaneous attack and evasion. Keith thought that if he gave this to the society, that it would give them a better chance at succeeding in taking down the crumbling government. Within weeks, construction of the new normals were under way. Everything was going according to plan, then Omer got a message that said that they had a traitor in their ranks. Keith panicked and shortly after, left Omer. Now he was without a job, running low on money, and being investigated for treason. The only thing left for Keith, was to go underground and become a merc, mercenary for hire.

17 months later, Keith was a well respected liberation fighter. He had been steadily working on the new normals to peak their performance. His work has finally paid off, the advanced normals were complete. And in the next few weeks, they would be attacking government officials, but not before Keith was labeled, "the assassin" for his total mastery over the crafts. Keith was special, somehow he bounded with his craft, and was able to move faster then what was considered possible and because of this, he favored close combat, blood and guts style. He was so good, that after his ally's skirmished with him, all they had to say was "it was like he could react to our movements, before we even made them, like he was looking into our souls". So later, the name spread, Soul Assassin, and with this name, come a huge bounty on his head.

Within days the government fell, and in one of the last battles, Soul Assassin was facing one of the best government radicals, the last hope of the government to stop Keith. The fight was very fast passed, so fast that bullets could not keep up; it looked as if it was going to be a drawl. Then, the government normal ran out of bullets, soul switched to his sword, and went in for the kill, but right when he got within attack range, the enemy mec self destructed, and all communication with Souls cockpit stopped, when the smoke cleared, their was nothing left of the enemy's normal, but what was more horrifying, was that Soul's cockpit hatch was open, and he was nowhere to be found. He had run away, from what, know one knows but some say, that the battle put to much stress on his mind, and he went insane. After all the fighting was over, the conflict was labeled the "National Dismantlement War". The government had been thrown out, and not the world was under new management, six major companies, that made advanced weaponry.

It would be another 7 months before anyone heard from Keith again, and it was on that day that one of Keith's comrades was walking threw town and saw someone who looked familiar; he backtracked and was not prepared for what he found. Soul Assassin was in a local store, buying food and supplies. His friend told him that he needed to come back to the base, but he said that he was now working on his own, as a merc. His friend did not understand, what dose he mean, on his own. Soul explained his answer, "I can no longer toil around with small fish, I must look ahead, to what is to come of this colony, I must protect its freedom, even if it costs me my life". His friend did not understand, how can one pilot with one normal defend a colony by himself. Soul paid for his goods and left. Later that day, several of the society members said that they saw Soul Assassin, he was on the back of a large Akvavit transport, but that they said that was not all they saw, there was also a Next on the transport. Could it be, that Soul Assassin had become a Linx, is this what he meant by toiling around with small fish, had he become one of the elite?


End file.
